Love, That One Word
by Kasperr
Summary: Karena Min Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat dihormatinya, karna Min Yoongi adalah orang yang menjadi panutannya, karna Min Yoongi adalah senior ditempat kerja yang sering dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya. [BTS] YoonMin. Yoon!Top Min!bottom / warning! BL, AU, OOC, DLDR
**Love, That One Word
**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort

 **Warning!** Typo, OOC, BL, AU

Rate: T

.

.

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

 _Min Yoongi kecelakaan_

 _Kakinya patah. dua-duanya. Lengan kirinya juga_

 _Sudah melewati masa kritis_

 _Tapi keadaannya masih drop_

 _Dia dirumah sakit Jesang_

 _Hanya ingin memberitaumu, kalau kau masih peduli_

 _._

 _._

Park Jimin berjalan perlahan di koridor lantai 1 rumah sakit Jesang, menimang ponselnya, merasa bingung. Untuk apa dia disana? Bolehkah dia berada disana? Tapi Namjoon mengiriminya pesan seperti itu, jadi bukankah Namjoon berharap Jimin datang? Untuk Yoongi? Entahlah… walaupun jantungnya berdebar keras, khawatir, tapi tetap saja dia merasa canggung berada disana.

Kenapa? Karena Min Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat dihormatinya, karna Min Yoongi adalah orang yang menjadi panutannya, karna Min Yoongi adalah senior ditempat kerja yang sering dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya, _dulu._

Dulu, 6 bulan yang lalu saat Park Jimin cuti kuliah dan bekerja disebuah toko kue. Min Yoongi yang mengulurkan tangan bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya tentang apapun dan juga membantunya mengenal lingkungan kerja. Min Yoongi adalah namja pekerja keras, dia adalah karyawan yang pertama datang dan juga terakhir pulang, memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan juga bekerja ekstra dengan gaji tetap. Tapi Min Yoongi bukan manajer, dia hanya seorang _namja_ yang bekerja untuk keluarganya. Namja naïf baik hati yang menganggap semua orang di dunia adalah malaikat, padahal sebaliknya, orang lain yang selalu menyebut Yoongi begitu. Min Yoongi sang malaikat.

Min Yoongi menyukai Park Jimin. Semua karyawan tau bagaimana perasaan Yoongi pada juniornya itu, jadi mereka selalu mencari cara untuk Yoongi dekat dengan Jimin, dari membuat Yoongi mengantar Jimin pulang, meneriakkan "Park Jimin milik Min Yoongi selamanya" setiap pembukaan apel pagi, sampai mengurung Jimin dan Yoongi di ruang penyimpanan bahan kue selama jam makan siang. Tapi hingga 6 bulan berlalu Yoongi tidak pernah mengungkapkan cintanya dan Jimin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Jimin berhenti bekerja, pergi dari toko dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang tersenyum sedih melambai padanya. Setelah itu Jimin tidak pernah kembali ke toko itu, entah untuk mampir atau cuma lewat. Dia memutus hubungan dengan semua orang disana, sampai sebulan kemudian, _kemarin,_ Kim Namjoon, manejer toko, mengirim pesan itu pada Jimin.

Jimin mengintip dari balik pintu ruang ICCU yang hampir tertutup, hanya ada Namjoon dan Yoongi yang terbaring lemah disana. Mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu. Jimin mengetuk pintunya pelan, membuat Namjoon menoleh, "masuklah" katanya

Mata Jimin melebar melihat keadaan Yoongi, hampir semua bagian tubuhnya diperban; kedua kakinya, kepalanya, lengan kirinya, perutnya, _semuanya_. Tapi Jimin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat itu tersenyum dengan susah payah padanya. Min Yoongi separah itu, tapi dia tersenyum untuk Jimin.

"hyung…" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, duduk dengan menggenggam besi pinggiran tempat tidur kuat-kuat, matanya mulai berkilat karna air mata, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"apa kabar?" suara Yoongi serak, matanya sayu, membalas pertanyaan Jimin dengan pertanyaan lain "kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, idiot?"

Jimin tertawa dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh ke pipinya, menyadari hal yang sudah sebulan ini dilupakannya; Min Yoongi memang orang baik tapi kata-katanya pedas menyakitkan., "hyung tidak menghubungiku duluan"

"oho~ jadi kau tidak akan menghubungiku kalau tidak kuhubungi?"

Jimin masih tertawa dan Yoongi tertawa bersamanya, mereka tidak menyadari Namjoon sudah meninggalkan mereka, menutup pintu dari luar. Yoongi menghentikan tawanya, mengangkat tangan kanan yang tidak diperban, menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Jimin,"Jim.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"katakan saja hyung"

"aku mencintaimu"

Suara sengau Yoongi membuat Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tidak menyangka masih akan mendapat pengakuan cinta bahkan setelah sebulan tidak pernah ada komunikasi. Dia bisa melihat wajah pucat itu memerah samar walaupun matanya masih –dipaksa– terus menatap Jimin,

"aku tidak ingin menyesal" kata Yoongi, masih menatap mata Jimin dalam, membuat yang ditatap merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat membuat kakinya keram, "dan kalau bisa, aku ingin mendengar kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku, Jim"

Jimin memalingkan pandangannya secepat mungkin, pasti di pipinya ada rona yang sama, "aku akan memikirkannya"

"tidak," tangan kanan Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dengan buru-buru, "aku tidak ingin memaksamu mencintaiku, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya –katakan kau mencintaiku, itu saja"

"hyung.." Jimin membalas pegangan Yoongi ditangannya, "aku akan mengatakannya saat aku yakin dengan perasaanku padamu. Berikan aku waktu"

"kumohon Jim, katakan sekarang"

"kau kenapa, hyung?" Jimin melihat air mata menggenangi netra kecoklatan yang indah itu, dadanya terasa sakit, itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Yoongi menangis

"katakan kau mencintaiku, Park Jimin, KATAKAN BAHWA KAU MENCINTAIKU!" Yoongi berteriak masih menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan kuat, tapi sedetik setelah teriakan itu Yoongi perlahan menutup matanya, membuat Jimin dengan panik bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berlari keluar mencari seseorang.

"Namjoon Hyung!"

Namjoon sedang berdiri di ujung koridor menatap kearah jendela dengan sekaleng kopi ditangannya, kemeja garis-garisnya terlihat kusut, dia sepertinya sudah berada di rumah sakit sepanjang hari. Dia terperanjat mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya dengan kuat, "ada apa?"

"itu, Yoongi hyung.."

Satu frasa saja dan Namjoon langsung melempar kaleng kopinya di tempat sampah terdekat kemudian berlari kearah ruangan Yoongi, menekan tombol di pegangan ranjang Yoongi dengan tangan gemetar, setelah itu Jimin segera terdorong keluar oleh kesibukan para dokter dan suster yang mulai memasangkan selang-selang baru ditubuh Yoongi.

Jimin tidak berani lagi masuk kedalam ruangan, dia duduk di bangku besi panjang di koridor dengan Namjoon disampingnya. Para dokter dan suster sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka pada Yoongi setengah jam yang lalu, dan namja itu masih belum sadarkan diri, dia drop lagi –katanya.

Jam di ujung koridor berdetak menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ponsel Jimin sudah bergetar lebih dari 5 kali, ibunya menelpon. Namjoon menyuruh Jimin pulang, tidak enak hati pada Nyonya Park karna menahan anaknya dirumah sakit hingga larut, Jimin awalnya menolak, dia ingin berada disamping Yoongi, tapi tatapan permohonan Namjoon membuat Jimin luluh dan akhirnya dia pulang ke rumah, berjanji akan kembali besok pagi-pagi sekali.

Malam itu Jimin tertidur dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Dia sudah memutuskan akan mengatakan cintanya pada Yoongi. Ya, dia mencintai Yoongi seperti Yoongi mencintainya, hanya saja dia tidak begitu yakin. Tapi Jimin tau, memikirkan Min Yoongi saja sudah membuatnya sakit perut karna senang, dadanya berdebar dengan sensasi menyenangkan, dan ada kebahagiaan yang membuncah didalam sanubari saat Yoongi menggumamkan cintanya. Min Yoongi tetaplah pria naif yang tetap memaafkannya walaupun Jimin tidak menghubunginya sebulan, _namja_ itu malah menggunakan momen pertemuan kembali mereka sebagai momen pengungkapan cinta.

Besok.

Besok Jimin akan mengatakan pada Yoongi bahwa Jimin juga mencintainya, bahwa Park Jimin mencintai Yoongi, bahwa Park Jimin adalah milik Min Yoongi selamanya. Dan Jimin akan menjaga Yoongi hingga sehat, akan selalu ada disampingnya saat dibutuhkan seperti Yoongi yang selalu ada saat Jimin membutuhkannya. Akan selalu begitu.

.

Jimin bangun pagi dengan rasa pening dikepalanya, mungkin itu karna Jimin terlalu banyak memikirkan Min Yoongi sebelum tidur. Dia mengintip jam weker warna biru dimeja nakasnya, pukul 9 pagi, ya ampun Jimin kesiangan.

Mengingat rencananya semalam membuat Jimin sakit perut, dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap ke rumah sakit. Dia akan libur kuliah hari ini –meliburkan diri. Akan ada mata kuliah _Psycholinguistic_ nanti jam 10 dan Jimin senang akan melewatkannya hari ini.

15 menit kemudian, Jimin sudah siap dengan celana Jeans dan kaus putih polos yang ditutupi kemeja merah kotak-kotak. Dia mengambil ponsel, mengutuk ingatan payahnya karna lupa mengisi baterai, _tinggal 10%._ Jimin melihat 7 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan masuk, dari Namjoon.

Dia membuka pesan yang ternyata dikirim pukul 5 pagi, dia merasa jantungnya melompat keluar, copot dari urat-urat yang menahannya, membuat Jimin kesakitan. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian yang lolos dari bibirnya hanya tawa, dia tertawa keras sekali sampai membuat perutnya sakit. Dia segera menekan tombol dial pada nomor Namjoon. Mantan Manejernya itu langsung mengangkat telpon,

"whoa hyung" kata Jimin langsung, "bercandamu keterlaluan"

"…"

Jimin tertawa lagi, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "jangan pikir kau bisa menipuku, hyung"

"…"

Senyum di wajah Jimin pudar, tawanya sirna, "ti-tidak lucu, Namjoon hyung"

"…"

"k-kau serius?" satu kalimat yang menjadi jawaban Namjoon disana dan air mata Yoongi langsung lolos begitu saja, turun kepipinya, mengalir tanpa henti, "h-hyung…" Jimin terisak, dia tidak bisa bernafas,"k-katakan padanya…"

Jimin menangis dengan keras. Dia tidak peduli ibunya sudah mengetuk pintu kamar bertanya "ada apa?" dengan khawatir. Yang Jimin tau dadanya terasa sakit, kakinya –seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya basah dengan cairan asin dari matanya, mulutnya berair tidak bisa bicara. Jimin kehilangan jiwanya.

"katakan padanya, bahwa aku mencintainya"

Setelah itu Jimin segera memutuskan panggilan telponnya. Dia berlutut di lantai, bertopang pada tempat tidur, tubuhnya bergetar tak tertahankan, dia menggumamkan sebuah frasa berulang kali, membuat hatinya sakit, "aku mencintaimu..

..aku mencintaimu, Min yoongi"

Beribu _andai saja_ kini melayang diotaknya membuat dirinya tambah hancur; Andai saja Jimin tidak memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dengan Yoongi. Andai saja Jimin lebih cepat memahami perasaannya sendiri. Andai saja Jimin mengatakan frasa itu tadi malam. Andai saja Jimin tidak pulang dari rumah sakit. Andai saja Jimin tidak kesiangan. Andai saja Jimin langsung mengecek ponselnya saat bangun tidur _… andai saja_ …

Sedangkan ponselnya sudah tergeletak di atas lantai, pesan dari Namjoon masih terpampang disana.

.

We love you, God loves you

Rest In Peace

Min Yoongi

.

.Theend.

A/N:

FF ini diangkat dari kisah nyata, di ketik dalam waktu dua jam karna dipaksa harus selesai sebelum jam 12 malam. Alurnya cepet, ga di edit lagi, FF asal jadi.

dipersembahkan untuk sahabatku N.P yang nangis-nangis minta dibikinin FF atas kisahnya untuk mengenang 400 hari meninggalnya A.D. cowok baik hati yang balasan cintanya tak pernah terucap, hanya doa yang selalu dikirimkan sebagai bentuk balasan cinta. Ew, bahasa gue -_-

maaf saya seharusnya membuat ini 2 hari yang lalu supaya ga jadi FF kebut-kebutan begini.

Enjoy your present ma darling.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
